


Twisted Transistor

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Armpit Licking, Coming In Pants, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hair Kink, Liquid is really messed up, M/M, Scent Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Incest, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liquid tuned them out, clenched his eyes closed and tried to steady his breathing. That dark little corner of him itched. Solid was right there. Shirtless. Tied down. Helpless. He could do anything. No one could stop him. He could have Wolf and Ocelot leave and then Solid would be all his.-Liquid sees an opportunity to confront his decades old grudge and takes it.
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Solid Snake
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Twisted Transistor

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is generally fucked up. This has been sitting 95% complete in my wips folder for about... idk, a few years and I didn't have the guts to post it but I've stopped caring. Who even cares about mgs1 anymore? idk

Liquid shivered, but it wasn’t because of the cold. He had lived in Alaska as a member of FOXHOUND long enough to have become numb to the biting winds and frigid blizzards, had become comfortable enough in the howling freeze that he didn’t even bother to wear a shirt beneath his jacket half the time. No, right now he was shivering out of pure excitement. He was going to see his brother face-to-face in the flesh for the first time since their birth.

Oh, certainly Liquid had sought out every last scrap of information on his brother for _years_. He had dug up every last photograph - any trace, any sliver of physical proof of Solid to grab tightly onto. On the FOXHOUND compound he frequently haunted the places he was told Solid liked, had hunted down Solid’s old bunk and taken it for his own.

In his youth, Big Boss had never missed a chance to tell him how worthless he was compared to Solid. It seemed his entire life was spent thinking about him, thirsting after every drop of him as though he could get to know his golden, perfect half through the things left behind. But it had never been enough. He’d never been able to have enough of Solid’s shadow.

Sometimes he wondered if it was written into his genetics to seek out the man who had taken everything from him in the womb - that even without Big Boss’ constant needling, he would’ve found a way to Solid eventually.

It was a wonder he had been able to play at being Miller so confidently, with his fierce desire to rip off the sunglasses and tell Solid, “It’s _me_!” Talking to him, looking at him, all with that damn persona in between them felt so... perverse. A small, dark corner of him wondered if Solid could ever look at the real him with that soft sort of loving respect.

He bit down on that thought and desperately rekindled the burning obsession for revenge he had held in his core for so long.

Still, he couldn't stop excited shivers from crawling up his spine as he stood in front of the door beyond which Solid waited. Finally, he could _see_ him. _Touch him_. Talk to him as _Liquid_.

 _I only want to see him to prove I'm better than him,_ he reasoned to himself.

His stomach clenched in anticipation as he opened the door to the torture chamber and saw his brother laid out on the ground next to the electric shock machine, Wolf hovering over him and Ocelot off to the side already pressing the buttons to open the table’s manacles.

Ocelot looked over. “Boss. We were just about to strap him down.”

Liquid didn’t even spare him a glance. He stared down at Snake’s face. It was somehow hard to believe that he was really looking at him in the flesh, after so long of chasing his ghost and seeing him through the stilted lens of Miller’s glasses and the codec image. Liquid had never felt attached to his own face, but looking at Solid, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of inferiority. He looked _so much_ like their father, with the same dark hair and deep facial lines. He made their replicated face look perfect, while Liquid had never looked anything but a cheap rip-off.

He could hear Big Boss’ voice echo in his mind. _“Just look at yourself in the mirror for once and ask yourself if you could possibly have my dominant genetics. Kid, give it up.”_

Liquid's hands clenched. He repeated, “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him” a few times in his head for good measure. It wouldn’t do to slip up now.

Wolf interrupted his view by leaning down over his brother, hands running over the front of the sneaking suit.

“What _are_ you doing?” Liquid snapped.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, unclasping the vest of the suit. “Revolver said we should take his suit off.”

Ocelot nodded curtly. “Having him vulnerable will increase the tension he feels, even before we begin the shocks. Mental destabilization is just as critical as physical duress, during… Ah, _interrogations_.” His mouth curved into a smile as though thinking of a fond memory. “I wonder how the son of Big Boss will take to electric shock interrogation.”

Liquid’s breath shuddered in his chest as Wolf tugged the skin-tight shirt of the suit over Solid’s head, baring his twin’s chest to the room.

Solid’s chest… How different they truly were, after all. Dark hair spread out from the line down Solid’s chest, swirling over his pecs and trailing down into his pants. Liquid’s hands clenched on his buttoned-up jacket, as if to hold it shut so that no one could see his own bare, hairless chest. Solid truly was perfect in every way, in ways Liquid could never dream of being.

Liquid bit the inside of his cheek sharply to distract himself from the squirming heat in his gut. _I hate him._

Wolf dumped the vest and shirt into a box with the rest of Solid’s belongings.

“Pants, too,” Ocelot ordered. “A man completely exposed to the elements won’t be able to hide secrets as effectively.” The gunslinger sounded… almost excited.

Liquid glanced sidelong at the old man and wasn’t quite sure if he was more uncomfortable with knowing how Ocelot felt about Big Boss, who Solid clearly looked identical to, or with the heat curling up his own spine when thinking about Solid completely naked.

Swallowing thickly around the sudden tightness in his throat, he felt his hands tremble as Wolf reached towards the clasps on Solid’s pants. A drop of sweat trickled down his neck. “Stop!” he barked at the sniper. Her eyes flicked up to him, hands still pressed suggestively near his brother’s crotch.

Her dark painted lips curled into what looked like a snarl.

Liquid ripped his eyes away from his brother and towards Ocelot. “That’s enough. I don’t think this is necessary. I believe you should have more than enough… expertise, shall we say, to get the information we need without resorting to stripping him naked.” He tried to sound haughty, but felt his voice catch on the very last word.

Ocelot watched him with a smug smile. “Sure, boss. Whatever you say.” He nodded at Wolf. “Just put him on the table and position his arms and legs here…”

Liquid tuned them out, clenched his eyes closed and tried to steady his breathing. That dark little corner of him _itched_. Solid was right there. Shirtless. Tied down. Helpless. He could do anything. No one could stop him. He could have Wolf and Ocelot leave and then Solid would be all his.

He distantly heard Ocelot say, “He’ll wake up soon, and then we’ll start.”

When he swallowed, his throat clicked. God, he was so _thirsty_ , as if he hadn’t had a drop of water in years. He opened his mouth to acknowledge the old gunslinger, but what came out instead was, “I’ll handle everything from here.”

“Boss?”

Liquid turned sharply, sneering at him. “You heard me. If I need you, I’ll call for you.” Ocelot’s smug, knowing smile was back. “ _Get. Out_.”

Ocelot shrugged and left without any further pushing. Wolf bent back over Solid who was now snugly clamped down onto the machine. Liquid couldn’t quite hear what she whispered in his brother’s ear, but she pressed a kiss against his cheek before she too left the room without even looking at her commander.

Leather gloved hands clenched and unclenched, fisted in his jacket. Now he was alone with his disgustingly perfect twin brother. He stepped stiffly up to the side of the machine. The stark lights above the table were darkly underlining every dip, every ridge of his muscle.

He slowly relaxed one of his hands from the death-grip on his jacket, and reached out, shaking. _God_ . There was no turning back for him now, not now that he was so close. Liquid steeled himself, then gently grabbed Solid’s jaw, turning it slowly this way and that, examining every last detail. When he spotted the kiss mark Wolf had left behind, he gritted his teeth in sharp, hot annoyance. With his thumb, he wiped over it until the mark was gone. She had marked her prey, but _this_ one was not hers to hunt. Before he could process what he was doing, he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Solid’s cheek atop the ghost of Wolf’s kiss. He stayed there, revelling in the warmth of Solid’s skin beneath his lips, before he pulled slightly away.

Up this close, he could see the stubble growing in along Solid’s jaw. Liquid had never quite managed to grow facial hair. Against his will, his eyes flashed down to Solid’s chest again with an uncomfortable sensation of longing.

He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be doing this, thinking the things he was. He _hated_ Solid. He _had to._

But… Liquid looked at Solid squarely. “Brother? Are you awake?” he whispered, faces so close together he could feel Solid’s slow breathing. Liquid lightly slapped the side of his face. Solid did not react, head lolling slightly in Liquid’s hold.

_No one would know._

How often had he dreamed of something like this? In his youth, looking in the mirror and pretending it was Solid’s face looking back at him, pressing his lips against the cold reflection, wishing just as much that he could crush this perfect reflection of himself into dust as he wished that he could _hold_ him. In his teenage years, whispering Solid’s name over and over as he awoke from guilty dreams that left him panting and shaking, with wetness spreading in his shorts. In the FOXHOUND compound he had spent many nights, face pressed desperately against the bedding as though he could somehow smell his brother in the sheets, fisting his cock and pressing his fingers into himself, trying to convince himself that he _hated_ Solid.

Talking to him with Miller’s voice, and Miller’s face, and feeling as if, just for a moment, Solid adored him.

And now, _here he was_. And, God, every little thing about him was so absolutely _perfect_. Liquid felt the sting of his inferiority incredibly sharply; it twisted in his stomach like a knife. He could hear Big Boss’ echoing words telling him he was worthless and unwanted. Compared to this, was it any wonder he’d been cast aside?

Dragging his lips idly along Solid’s stubbled jaw, he thought about the old, borrowed bed at FOXHOUND. What did Solid smell like…? Liquid pressed his nose into Solid’s hair above the bandana and breathed in deeply. He smelled like sweat, gunpowder, and cigarette smoke. The smoke smelled different from that of a cigar’s - it was so simple, almost clean. Liquid wanted to smell it for the rest of his life.

As though struck by lightning, Liquid jerked straight up, letting Solid's jaw go and wiping guiltily at his own mouth as if to pretend his kiss hadn't happened. He couldn't be thinking things like that, not _now,_ not when he was so close to finally breaking free of the suffocating shadow he'd lived under for decades.

Liquid slowly shuffled backwards, moving around the table until he stood next to Solid’s chest. He tugged his gloves off, shoving them into one of his pockets. One of his hands reached out to touch, stopping before he made contact.

_No one has to know. No one will stop you._

Tentatively, he trailed his fingers along the trail of hair from his brother’s stomach up to his pecs, following the swirl of hair around one of his nipples. Liquid gently touched the tip of his nipples with the pads of his fingers. They were hard, peaked from the cool air in the chamber. Liquid shivered. Would Solid wake up if he sucked on them? He began to lean down, mouth watering, before stopping with a jolt, moaning embarrassingly loudly into the silent room.

His crotch was pressed against the edge of the table. He hadn’t noticed until just then, like a bruise not hurting until seeing it, how _hard_ he was. His dick was aching, pressed against the inside of his pants, throbbing insistently. One hand pressed against it, and he could feel how wet he was already. His breath shuddered out of his mouth in sharp, uneven bursts.

“Brother… Brother...” Liquid whimpered, grinding his palm into himself. His last thin thread of inhibition snapped as he latched his mouth onto one of Solid’s hard, peaked nipples and suckled.

 _Let him wake up,_ Liquid thought wildly. _Let him wake up and see what he’s done to me!_

As he moved on to licking over Solid’s chest, he could feel himself growing slowly addicted to the salty sweaty taste of his brother’s skin, the feeling of his chest hair against his tongue. While one hand continued to massage his dick through his pants, the other roamed over skin, toying with the thicker hair leading down to his twin’s groin.

In his mind’s eye, he imagined himself undoing his brother’s pants, pulling them down and sucking him off. Would Solid wake up with his dick pressed down Liquid’s throat? Would he hate him for it? Would he like it? If he had his hands free, would he grab Liquid by the hair and shove him down onto his dick and _choke_ him with it? Liquid groaned heavily, and for a brief, dizzying moment, he nearly came in his pants.

Being against his chest like this, Liquid could smell sweat clinging to his skin. He wanted more. His hands slowly crawled over skin towards the junction of chest and arm.

 _You’re disgusting_ , Liquid thought viciously, even as his head turned towards one of Solid’s armpits. _What would someone think, seeing you sniffing him like a dog? What would father think?_ He didn’t care anymore. He wanted to brand his brother’s smell into his mind forever. Liquid pressed his face into the crux of Solid’s armpit, nestling his nose amid the thick, curling hair, and breathed in deeply.

His body felt hot. There was a crawling sensation of embarrassment, as though he was about to be scolded for something he knew he shouldn’t be doing, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. Even if Ocelot and Wolf came back in, or if Solid awoke… He _wouldn’t_ stop. This was all Solid's fault. _Everything_ was his fault! The reason Liquid became this way, the reason Big Boss had never loved him, the reason he had suffered all his life as nothing but a runner-up - so it was fair! Wasn't it? Liquid was getting what he deserved!

Opening his mouth, his tongue chased after the taste of salty sweat as he panted against Solid. Liquid couldn’t stop moaning, the sound echoing in the chamber as if the room itself was mocking him for how achingly desperate he was.

Eventually, he began to only taste his own saliva. _God_ , how he needed more. Nothing he could have ever dreamed up in his twisted little head could begin to scratch the reality of what he was doing now.

Going around the table would take too much time. Liquid climbed onto the machine, carefully throwing his leg over Solid’s so that Liquid sat straddling him. Carefully, carefully, he leaned down, ensuring his crotch didn’t make contact with Solid. If he did, he knew he’d come in his pants. Just imagining himself rubbing off on Solid like a bitch in heat made him whimper, having to bite harshly down on his lip to keep himself under control.

Liquid looked down at Solid’s sleeping face. In this position, he could kiss Solid again, as many times as he wanted. Liquid licked his lips, tasting salt, and decided that kissing could wait.

He dove in again, smothering himself in Solid’s taste and smell. His mind was melting, the stifling heat of Solid’s armpit making him feel like he was going insane. Would he be able to live without this delightfully addicting taste and smell once this was over?

With that thought, a painful vise clamped over his heart. This island was to be one of their graves. Even putting FoxDie aside, Solid came here with the intent to kill him, and the ever-perfect soldier wouldn’t leave his duty half done.

Liquid felt his fingers, which had been roaming over Solid’s chest, claw into skin. Would Liquid be able to do the same? He had fostered hatred within himself for so long. He’d held onto this obsession with his brother as a way to escape Big Boss’ disinterest and disappointment – after all, if he could kill his twin, perhaps Big Boss would finally acknowledge him. And then when Solid killed their father in Zanzibar Land, it strengthened his excuse to despise him. But now…

This, right here, right now, _this_ was what Liquid had been searching for. He'd pretended for so long, had nearly convinced himself time after time that he hated his brother. And yet, here he was, as desperate and needy as one could possibly get.

No. He wouldn’t let Solid get away from him again. The ones who had separated them at birth were all to blame. He and Solid, weren't they two parts of the same whole, after all - the perfect son and his shadow?

Solid would come around to his side; they _belonged_ together. Liquid would convince him of it. Surely, Solid had dreamed of him too, even if he didn’t know who Liquid was.

 _Surely_ , Solid loved him too, even if he didn’t know so right now.

The thought of it made his stomach squirm as though a nest of snakes were wriggling around inside of it.

Liquid eased the tension out of his hands, gently rubbing over where he had left scratch marks as an apology to the unconscious Solid. He looked perplexedly at Solid’s face, still resting in a neutral expression. How hard had he been hit over the head, to sleep through… everything?

Licking his lips again, his eyes traveled down to his brother’s clothed lower half. Liquid’s dick, which had softened somewhat during his brief emotional turmoil, began to harden again. Well, if Solid seemed determined to remain asleep, why shouldn’t Liquid take advantage of it? They'd have plenty of time down the road to enjoy this together, Liquid thought giddily.

The buckles on the sneaking suit unclipped quietly, letting him open the front of it and expose his brother’s limp dick resting in the crux of his spread legs. Sliding backwards down the table he lowered his head carefully, nudging his nose into the hot space between his thigh and his balls.

The smell was unbelievable; sweat mixed with musk, so much more concentrated here than it had been in his armpits. Liquid’s dick jerked painfully against the inside of his pants as he panted uselessly. He wanted to suck Solid so badly, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work, instead drooling pathetically against Solid’s thigh as he tried to make his brain restart. Liquid felt his brother’s dick twitch against his cheek, and he looked up, unfocused and dazed.

Sharp blue eyes were watching him.

Liquid blinked. Solid was _watching him_. And suddenly he couldn’t breath - couldn’t _think_ \- around Solid’s thick smell, couldn’t look away from Solid’s eyes, couldn’t do anything except whimper as he came, spurting in his pants as his hips jerked against the hard metal table.

Solid’s hips shifted beneath him, angling so that Liquid slid bonelessly off.

“Brother –,” Liquid groaned, trying to hold himself up on shaking arms. He stopped talking when he saw Solid’s mouth twitch downwards into a scowl.

“Liquid.” He was still looking him dead in the eyes, with an expression so like Big Boss’ Liquid almost cried. “You’re a freak. Get off me.” Then, Solid pointedly looked away from him.

Liquid’s hands clenched against the cool metal on either side of Solid’s hips until he felt his nails begin to cut into his skin. The uncomfortable mess in his pants was making the fabric stick to him, and in the roaring quiet of the room he felt like he’d rather die than feel this embarrassed and unwanted.

Reflexively, he felt himself pull a hand back to slug Solid, his instinctual and practiced facade of hatred springing up. He stopped himself, breathing out through his nose to cool himself off. “No…” Liquid muttered, shaking his head. There was no way he could go back to pretending he hated Solid’s existence. He wanted to be with his twin, no matter what Big Boss tried training him to think. They were meant to be together, he was _sure_. Two halves of one whole. Dark and light. Solid just needed convincing, that was all. Liquid would show him how good they could feel together.

“It wasn’t a fucking question,” Solid growled. He was tense, the outline of muscles in his chest and arms becoming even more sharply defined under the harsh light. Liquid watched him tug uselessly at the restraints around his wrists.

Solid still wasn’t looking at him. Even as he turned his head this way and that, examining the room, his eyes seemed to purposely skip over Liquid sitting between his legs.

“Are you embarrassed? That’s it, isn’t it?” Liquid laughed breathlessly. “You don’t need to feel that way. I love you.” It made him a little giddy, saying that out loud. After so long spent in denial, it felt _so_ good. He felt like the heavy chains of his genetics weren't quite as choking, just for a moment. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, after all, being the lesser son, not if he could bask in Solid’s dazzling light. He deserved to walk in the light, for once, and he would do it with Solid.

Solid snarled. “ _You’re_ the one who should be feeling embarrassed, Liquid.” Finally his eyes cut back to meet Liquid’s, hard and cold. “There are some things you shouldn’t do to your so-called _brother_ -” Solid spat, “- even if you think he’s asleep.”

‘Even if you _think_ he’s asleep’? Was he saying he’d actually been awake the whole time? And he’d let him… He’d let Liquid do what he pleased, as he feigned sleep.

A feverish heat broke out over him. His skin felt too tight, like he was going to burst right out of it. He yanked his jacket off, throwing it off to the side, and climbed back up to be face-to-face with Solid. Despite Solid’s struggling, Liquid clamped his hands onto his brother’s face and kept him still as he desperately crushed their mouths together.

Sharp teeth clamped down onto his lip and bit hard enough he could feel his skin splitting. Liquid began to pull away slightly, surprised, but pushed back into it with delight - the pain felt so _good_. He felt Solid grit his teeth harder, their tips almost meeting through flesh, but he released when Liquid moaned and began grinding his crotch against Solid’s stomach.

 _Hurt me more!_ he wanted to shout.

Liquid dazedly pulled back to look at Solid. The blood from his bite wound was dripping onto his brother’s face, painting his mouth red and leaving streaks down his cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful. You look like Father,” Liquid sighed dreamily, humping against his brother again. “Do you want to bite me more? I don’t mind, if you like it.”

Solid spat at him.

With a thumb, he wiped at the spit on his cheek before sucking it into his mouth. It tasted like cigarette smoke and blood. _His_ blood. He liked that. It was like their two tastes were mixing together. He wanted to lick inside of Solid’s mouth and get drunk off of that taste.

That was easier said than done. Solid was still playing hard to get, turning his head away and keeping his lips pressed tightly together. He didn’t even try to bite again when Liquid started licking his blood off of Solid’s face.

Liquid leaned back again, pouting, one hand coming up to toy with his bitten lip. It ached. When he licked across it, it stung. He could feel the blood slowly stopping, but it had bled enough to trail down his throat. He hoped it would leave a little scar for him to remember their first kiss by. “You’d enjoy this if you let yourself have a little fun.”

Solid spoke slowly and tightly, as though ensuring he never opened his mouth enough for Liquid to get an opportunity to shove his tongue in. “Being molested by a guy I don’t know who calls himself my brother isn’t my idea of a fun time.”

“Well, I’ll find a way to convince you otherwise then.” With that, Liquid began to shuffle himself back to where he’d been situated before Solid had ‘woken up’.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Solid warned from above him.

Liquid hardly heard him. He could feel himself drooling again, this close to Solid’s still exposed dick. It was still limp as one last little drop of blood fell from his lip and landed on it. Liquid’s self-control shattered all over again. Holding Solid firmly down, Liquid dipped his head and took Solid’s soft dick all the way into his mouth until his nose was pressed into the thick, dark hair at the base. Even like this, it was quite a mouthful.

Liquid was in _heaven_. He bobbed his head, tasting more of Solid’s salty skin mixed with his own blood, buried in the smell of him. He could already feel himself beginning to throb against the sticky mess inside his pants.

Beneath the hands holding Solid down, Liquid could feel his stomach tensing. In his mouth, the soft dick twitched and began to fill out slightly

“Stop it.” Solid’s voice sounded thick. Looking up, Liquid saw Solid’s eyes screwed shut and the muscles in his jaw and throat working tightly. Liquid sucked harder and Solid grunted. “ _Liquid_!” Liquid hummed. It was nice hearing his name come from Solid’s mouth. His voice was lower and rougher now - just like Big Boss’.

It was getting harder and harder to slide all the way back down to the base as Solid thickened and lengthened. Liquid’s insides squirmed in excitement with the way he was affecting his brother.

Solid began trying harder to twist away from him, nearly dislodging Liquid’s mouth from him. In response, Liquid leaned more of his weight into holding Solid still as he sucked and dragged his tongue up the underside of it. He could deny it was much as he wanted, but Solid felt the same pull Liquid did. He _must_.

Pulling off for a moment to breathe, he gazed lovingly over his handiwork. His brother’s dick was slick with spit, jutting away from his body stiffly and lined with thick veins. The foreskin had peeled back, revealing a dark red head that slowly dripped clear precome onto his stomach. Trailing his eyes up, he saw Solid’s skin was shining with sweat, every muscle in him tightly wrought and trembling with tension. His head was turned to the side, eyes clenched shut, teeth gritted together, nostrils flared as he breathed harshly.

“Are you done?” Solid asked through clenched teeth.

“I could do this forever,” Liquid happily informed him. He moved again to lie his body on top of Solid’s, momentarily putting aside his desire to hold Solid in his mouth. “Besides,” Liquid teased, one hand wrapping around Solid’s dick, feeling the way it throbbed, “It doesn’t feel like you want me to stop.”

Liquid maneuvered himself into a position where he could press their chests together while continuing to slowly jerk him off, enjoying the feeling of his brother’s sweat and hair rubbing against his skin with every sharp inhale of breath equally as much as he enjoyed the feeling of the dripping erection in his hand.

Besides his strained breathing, Solid was quiet and motionless as Liquid began kissing over his face. On his lips, across his sharp cheekbones, atop the bandana covering his furrowed brow…

“I’m not Big Boss. You know that right?” Solid’s eyes had opened again, staring up at him from the corner of his eyes. “I don’t know what your issue is with him, or me, but I’m not him.”

“Don’t worry, brother. I’m not in love with father. I love _you_ ,” Liquid reassured him quickly.

Solid made a sharp noise of disapproval. “Well I sure as hell don’t love _y_ -” He cut off when Liquid twisted the palm of his hand over the leaking head of his dick and dug his thumb into the slit. “I - I don’t…” Liquid’s hand gripped harder, making Solid twitch bodily under him.

“Brother… My dearly beloved brother… Don’t you _ever_ say that.” He couldn’t stand to hear that coming from Solid, not like he had heard it from Big Boss. He _couldn’t_. Not now.

Solid worked his jaw for a moment as he regained control of himself. “Bringing back bad memories of dad, huh?”

“Our father hated me, did you know that?” Liquid said, forcing himself to sound casual. “He always told me I was worthless - that I was inferior to you in every way. And _so what_?” He could feel old wounds reopening, as though Big Boss was cutting into him all over again with his words. “So what if I’m a pathetic, disgusting freak?” Seizing the moment, he tightened his grip in Solid’s hair and slammed their mouths together, licking into Solid’s mouth and tasting smoke. Liquid ran his tongue over Solid’s teeth, daring him to bite down.

Liquid kissed him, tongue tracing every last part of Solid’s unresponsive mouth, until he saw sparks blooming behind his eyelids from the lack of oxygen. When he pulled away, chest heaving, he opened his eyes and saw pity in Solid’s face.

“Liquid… You’re fucked in the head.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s true.” The inside of his chest felt like it was aching. “Compared to you, I’m worthless. Nothing but left over parts.” 

Solid’s brow furrowed. “Left over parts?”

Shuddering, he laughed more. How naive. How innocent. All this time, after everything, after Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land, Solid still didn’t know a thing. Briefly, he considered telling Solid his beloved Master Miller had hidden _everything_ from him, but he didn’t want to talk about Miller right now.

“Brother,” Liquid cooed, nuzzling their faces together. “I don’t care if you think I’m trash too. Just love me. Or at least don’t… _Don’t_ say you hate me.”

Solid managed to find him even more pitiful, somehow, if the look on his face was any indication. In his hand, Solid was slowly softening. That wouldn’t do at _all_. Liquid adjusted his grip and increased the pace of his pumping fist until Solid was openly panting and then pulled his hand away. With his clean hand he weaved his fingers into Solid’s hair and then brutally pulled his head backwards so that his brother was forced to look up at him. Then, he slowly licked the mess of precome off his hand, delightfully wrapping his tongue around every finger and sucking until it was clean.

Solid watched him unblinkingly, pupils blown wide, mouth open as he panted. Liquid was going to go _insane_ . “It’s better when you look at me like that,” Liquid whispered, rolling his hips against Solid’s side. “I want you to watch me like that forever.” Liquid crushed their mouths together again, pulling only far enough away to continue, “I’m going to keep you. Even if that means I have to keep you tied down to this table and kept in chains, I’m going to _keep you_.” Liquid knew he sounded mad, and he felt like it too. The room felt so hot, he was burning up. And Solid was _still watching him_. “I love you, brother. I love you so much. No one is going to separate us again.”

Liquid would get the FoxDie cure, Big Boss’ body, and the money, and keep Solid _right here_. Sooner or later he’d admit how much he loved Liquid back, and then together they’d create the perfect Heaven.

“I’m going to finish sucking you off, brother.” Solid sighed, but said nothing - Liquid took it as a sign of surrender. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” Liquid chirped positively, pressing kisses against Solid’s stomach in praise. “Let me take care of you.”

With that, he firmly pressed his hands down to keep Solid still and took his dick back into his mouth again, sucking hard at the tip and digging his tongue into the slit to chase out every last drop of precome. He stayed like that for a while, delighting in every little spurt, memorizing the taste and feel.

As Solid remained tense but still, Liquid unintentionally allowed his grip to loosen, focused much more intently on teasing his brother. He received a sharp reminder of why snakes shouldn’t be treated so lightly when his brother shoved his hips up, thrusting into Liquid’s mouth, making him gag.

Liquid quickly pulled off, coughing. Stunned, he looked up at Solid’s dark expression. “Brother…?”

“You’re lucky I’m strapped down,” Solid snarled, eyes flashing with a promise of danger, pulling sharply at the restraints around his wrists as if to punctuate his point. “ _Get this over with already._ ”

Liquid could almost feel hearts forming in his eyes. “I _knew_ you wanted me!” Solid just growled and moved his hips again as if to say “get on with it”.

Desperate to please, Liquid sucked Solid down again, stubbornly pushing until he felt himself start to gag. Eyes watering, he stayed there, swallowing and trying to relax so he could take in the rest.

It didn’t seem that Solid was willing to be patient anymore, however, hips rolling as he fucked Liquid’s mouth without giving him a chance to adjust. Liquid tried keeping up with the rhythm, but his head was getting so hazy, like it was drifting away in fog - it was so hard to _focus_. Solid’s dick rubbed over his tongue, pushed against the back of his mouth. When he pushed his head down further, he gagged and choked around Solid, hot tears dripping down his face as Solid pushed into his throat.

“Stay right there,” Solid ordered, grunting with exertion. Liquid immediately froze in place before he could comprehend what was happening, Solid’s firm voice like a bolt of lightning striking him.

Solid was just _using_ him, like he was nothing but an object, like Liquid didn't even matter. All he was doing was lying there, following his twin’s stern command to stay put. Shivers raced all over his skin, jittering up his spine despite the feverish heat that was making him burn up. The blood was rushing so loudly in his ears that he couldn’t hear his own thoughts anymore, like everything inside him was being smothered by Solid. Liquid felt like he was being washed away, drifting away on white noise.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, head angled just so, drooling and crying as Solid chased his own pleasure, but after awhile he distantly heard Solid say something that he couldn’t quite make out past the white noise in his head. Then, with a few final hard thrusts, Solid came in his mouth. It was hot and sharply bitter, some spurting down his throat and some dripping out of his lax mouth.

Liquid swallowed reflexively around the thick come, overwhelmed with sensation - the taste, the smell of sex, the painful ache in his throat. Mindlessly, seeking _more_ , he suckled on Solid's softening dick, swallowing down every last bit of come he could.

Eventually, the white noise began to quiet, and Liquid felt as though he was settling back into his skin. Sniffling, and wiping his eyes with one hand, he could only imagine what he looked like, with bruised feeling lips, and drool and semen dripping down his chin.

Solid was breathing heavily, stomach trembling. Liquid ran a soothing hand over the tired muscles as he delicately cleaned his brother with his tongue, laving over his balls and thighs where it had dripped. Once he was done, he looked up, seeking praise.

“Did I… do well?” he asked, voice cracking slightly over his words.

“Liquid, just leave me alone,” Solid said quietly. Liquid quirked his head at the solemn tone. Was he upset…? “You got what you wanted. If you 'love’ me, let me go and give up Metal Gear.”

Liquid slammed his fist down on the table next to Solid’s thigh. “ _No_!” He could feel himself shaking, and blinked away the stinging feeling in his eyes. With dark promise in his voice, he said, "You're mine now. You're mine, and I'll keep you chained down like an animal until you accept that."

Solid simply watched him silently as he did back up their pants and snatched up his coat.

Liquid waited for even the slightest indication that Solid would change his mind, hoping against all common logic that his dearest brother would cast away the world to be with him. But he said nothing. Liquid shut his eyes and felt the cold pain of rejection, but this time he would not accept it. Unlike with Big Boss, he would not allow this to be the answer.

Solid was _his_ whether he liked it or not.

And Liquid would kill the world to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> so... That was a thing I wrote! If you read and enjoy, please drop a comment to let me know.


End file.
